Two Hearts, Yet Always Together
by The Quirkiest
Summary: Umm... find out... I'm not good at summaries...


Two Hearts, Yet Always Together pairings: Nuriko, Miaka R  
  
By: Amanda Michele Kelley  
  
Chapter 1: Suicidal love  
  
a/n: I'm not done with this chapter yet... It is still in progress... all characters made by Yu Watase rightfully belong to her. I will not and am not stealing them. ~ = thinking  
  
Nuriko's back was leaning lazily against the palace walls, a scowl  
plastered across his face and his amber colored left eye closed in a  
winking position due to the amount of sun outside. His waist length  
violet hair is thrown over his left shoulder, covering the spot where  
his Seishi symbol is located, in the braid he usually keeps it in. He  
was dressed in his outfit that is pinkish red colored with a blue line  
going all the way down to the bottom of the garment, and the yellow  
sash to tie it. ~This isn't right...why is it so hot outside? Usually it  
is a lot cooler here than this...~ He crossed his arms over his chest,  
and crossed his legs which were in the palace's shadow. His body  
suddenly felt a strange feeling of hatred, then his whole body shook  
in a violent twitch. In an instant he knew what was wrong. "Miaka..."He  
said out loud with a great amount of pain in his voice while jumping  
up from the wall hurriedly. "Nuriko... calm down, dear...I felt the pain  
radiating from your body literally a mile away. What's wrong?"  
Taitsukun floated over and patted him on the back gently. "It's Miaka,  
Taitsukun, something's terribly wrong..." He said in a calm, yet worried  
voice. "If you can sense that before me, you must really care for the  
priestess...well something has to be done. Since my powers have advanced  
over the years, I'll send you to the other world and you will not have  
to be reborn in the process. If the priestess dies, all the Suzaku  
seven that have been reborn before will too, it's up to you if the  
situation is life threatening." He smiled at Taitsukun. "Thank you..."  
Taitsukun concentrated and formed even more wrinkles on her forehead,  
then she put her frail hand on Nuriko's forehead and he disappeared.  
~Good luck, Nuriko.~ Taitsukun thought. "Taka, our little boy, Yui,  
all gone...wh-what's the use of even s-st-staying alive anymore?" Miaka  
said in-between sobs. Nuriko was slowly beginning to fade into the  
room, but he was told not to move until the fading in had completely  
finished. She raised up her arms, and the right arm had a dagger in  
it. She held the dagger over her chest, and while closing her eyes,  
pushed it into herself. "MIAKA!!!" Nuriko got in front of her, just as  
she plunged the dagger forward. Miaka's eyes opened wide in surprise,  
and she rubbed them a couple of times, then pinched her arm. "oww..."  
She rubbed her arm real quick, then cried out in anguish. "NURIKO!!!  
NO!!!!" She fell on her knees and caught him as he was falling.  
"Miaka, I'm sorry... that you are partially wounded. It's my fault... you  
idiot... what were you thinking!?! Don't ever do that again!!!" He  
smiled faintly at her, then faded away slowly. Miaka's crystalline  
green eyes were starting to get glassy, then she cried silently to  
herself. "Nuriko, was that real? Come back to me... come back...  
NURIKO!!!!!"~ I feel so alone in this world, Taka, I know you are  
here, mom, Yui, Keisuke, Tetsuya, come back from your vacation... why  
didn't you invite me, so we weren't separate?!~? She grabbed her chest  
wound in immense pain. "It hurts, Mitsukake...someone..." She squinted her  
eyes shut in pain, and fainted. Nuriko faded back in Hotohori's  
palace in Konan, and most of the Suzaku Seven except Taka/Tamahome  
were gathered there, waiting for his arrival. "Nuriko! Are you okay,  
you know?" "Do you need anything healed?" "Hey Nuriko, what's wrong?"  
"Nuriko, welcome back! How's Miaka?" "Nuriko, is Miaka okay?" They all  
crowed around him. "Mitsukake, I'm okay, it's just Miaka... I'm worried  
about her." He stated as he got up from his laying position on the  
ground, and leaned back with the upper portion of his arm supporting  
his weight. "Well Nuriko, if it will help Miaka, I'll let you use some  
of Mitsukake's holy water that's for my scar you know." Nuriko closed  
his eyes and sighed. "It would be as easy as that, but I don't have a  
way to get back...If only I could have saved her when I was there." His  
eyes opened and started to get glazed Taitsukun floated in out of the  
distance. "Nuriko, I thought I told you to wait until the fading in  
was completed!" Nuriko pouted. "I'm sorry Taitsukun, it was so hard,  
my instincts took over my actions, I had to save her..." A tear fell  
from his flawless face. "Dammit, Nuriko, listen to her next time!"  
Nuriko scowled at Tasuki. "You'll be sorry for that remark, Tasuki  
dear..." He stood up, rolled up his left sleeve, and punched Tasuki  
across the room. "That will satisfy me for a while..." His lips formed  
a wry smirk of satisfactory. 


End file.
